The present invention relates to a method for oscillating an inherently rigid, horizontal, continuous casting mold for metals, particularly steel, with the mold performing sinusoidally oscillating stroke movements alternately in the casting direction and in the direction opposite to the casting direction and the casting being removed continuously.
A method of the above-mentioned type is used, for example, in the horizontal continuous casting system disclosed in DE-OS [Federal Republic of Germany Laid-open Application] 2,737,835.
In this system, the continuous casting mold, together with the reservoir upstream of it, constitutes a movably mounted unit. At its inlet end, the casting cavity of the inherently rigid continuous casting mold has a reduced cross section.
Moreover, the prior art horizontal continuous casting system is equipped with an oscillatory drive with which the amplitude of the stroke movements can be set to between 0 and 5 mm and the mold oscillation frequency can be set to between 0 and 500 cycles per minute.
The prior publication in question does not contain any reference to the way in which the variables of mold stroke, mold oscillation frequency and casting rate--corresponding to the casting removal rate - under discussion here are to be coordinated with one another to arrive at a cast product of sufficient quality, and particularly without flaws in the region of the casting surface.
Generally, horizontal continuous casting molds have the drawback that the resulting castings have a poorer surface quality than those produced in vertical continuous casting molds. This is connected, inter alia, with the use of a break ring disposed between the reservoir and the continuous casting mold. Such ring constitutes a constriction of the casting cavity. Since the formation of a skin on the casting begins at the point where the break ring and the continuous casting mold are connected, the mold has the effect of a piston when it performs an oscillating movement in the casting direction and thus compresses the skin on the casting.
In contradistinction thereto, furnace-independent continuous casting molds--in addition to vertical molds, this also includes circular arc molds--have the effect of a sleeve, i.e. compression of the skin on the casting occurs only until, after overcoming the friction between skin and continuous casting mold, a relative movement begins between these components. In view of this significant difference, the aspects to be considered in the design of vertical or circular are molds cannot be transferred to the conditions encountered during horizontal continuous casting. See, in this connection, DE-OS No. 3,137,119.